One Girl
by Fey27
Summary: Tired of getting bullied, she moved to Beacon Hills where she immediately took a liking to Liam and a certain someone took a liking to her. She knew something was up with them on her first day in Beacon Hills. Will she finally find happiness or will the ghosts from her past follow her here? Anti Bullying. Emotional. (I'm BADDD at summaries). S5.


**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS!**

 **I just want you guys to know that I don't mean to offend anyone by the mentions of bullying. If I continue this story, you'll see that I am completely against bullying and that's partly why I'm writing this story. Also, I worked really hard on this so nice reviews would always be appreciated. I'll reveal the name of my OC in the next chapter. This story takes place in season 5. Please follow, favorite and review(no hate)! It would mean the world to me. Forgive me for any mistakes, I'll try my best to do better:)**

 **Trigger Warning!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters.**

* * *

I was always tiny for my age. With my short, bony frame, I always looked younger than my actual age, and not in a good way. People always used to make fun of me as a kid. I didn't used to mind it. We were kids, after all.

I was thirteen when I was first called anorexic. I wasn't anorexic at all; it wasn't my fault that no matter how much I ate, I never gained any weight. I tried to explain this to my peers but no one understood. Everyone continued with their assumptions about my eating habits. It used to annoy me a little, but I learned to live with it. It hurt sometimes, but I knew there were people far worse than me.

The real deal started when I turned 15. I was a victim of of various anorexic jokes. People even started to push me around, steal my lunch money saying 'you probably won't need it.' I was sick of it. My life was hell. I wanted to die, vanish off the face of Earth. I decided to change schools. My parents understood my condition. Soon enough, I started going to a new school. I regretted it.

My previous school seemed like heaven in front of this school. I was extremely depressed. I started cutting. I wasn't proud of it, but I had no other escape. I realized soon that cutting was not the answer. It only made things worse, so I found another activity to keep me busy. I started writing. All of my emotions were translated into words. I wrote everything I felt. It kept me going, but one day, my mother found the notebook I used to write on. She got worried and confronted me about it. She thought I should change schools again but this time, I should change myself as well. I should start doing make up, shopping etc. I didn't want my mother to worry. She didn't deserve the stress my unhappiness caused her, so I did what she wanted.

I went to a new school. I started putting on makeup, I became more friendly. I did everything I could to fit in. My prayers were finally answered when the most popular girl of the school invited me to a party she was throwing, herself. My happiness was indescribable. I went to the party with a brand new dress on me. I thought people would finally treat me as their equal.

I was wrong. I was called to the party to be humiliated. What happened there is not worth telling.

I ran from the party. I ran to my house. I was crying all the time. When I reached my house, my eyes were red from crying and as soon as my mother saw me this way, she wanted to kill all the people at the party. I hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go. She took me to my bedroom and I fell asleep in her arms. The next morning, I found out we were moving to Beacon Hills. My mom told me that the high school over there actually had some decent people. I told her there was no need but she insisted and in a less than a week, we were settled in Beacon Hills.

Right now, I'm walking near the woods of Beacon Hills. I know it isn't exactly the safest place for me but I need this. I need solitary. Tomorrow is gonna be a new day. I am finally going to find a place where I belong. The wait for tomorrow seems endless.

As I walk, I see chains wrapped on a tree. I am confused. Why would someone do that. As I start towards it, I hear voices and I see a jeep standing not too far from the tree. I walk around the tree and I see a boy tied with the tree. He looks surprised to see me, almost as if he is guilty of something. Another thing I notice about him is that he's beautiful. I've never seen someone like him before.

"Who did this to you?" I question him. I am certainly curious to know why he's in this position.

"Hey, I've never seen you before," one of the two boys steps right in front of me.

"Why is this boy in chains?" I ask him.

"What boy? I don't see any boy," he says in a way which pretty much shows that he's trying to hide something. I know something very fishy is going on here.

Another boy steps in front of me.

"He's just joking, Liam's our friend."

"Who ties up their own friend?" I interrogate them while crossing my arms. I know I should be scared but I've never felt more in control. I know something's up.

"Umm, we did it because.." one of them starts.

"I have anger issues," Liam speaks up from behind them, "I was throwing a temper tantrum and I could've hurt them, so I told them to tie me up."

I still don't believe what he says but I know further questions weren't going to help. Besides, the weather is getting out if control and I need to get home. It is late, too.

"I guess I'll see you around," I raise my eyebrows at them mischievously and walk away.

My life just got a whole lot interesting.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Suggestions are welcomed:)**


End file.
